Costs of health care in the U.S. and elsewhere have been increasing dramatically in recent years, at least in part due to advances in medical technology which call for more expensive surgery and treatment regimes and complex diagnostic and therapeutic procedures. To control these escalating costs, insurers have developed a managed care model for health care insurance wherein the insurers' subscribers, i.e., health care consumers, pay a lower insurance premium in exchange for the insurers' assuming a greater degree of control over the provision of health care.
In the managed care model, insurers negotiate fee schedules with medical service providers. Furthermore, each insurer checks the credentials of health care providers before approving them to provide service under the insurer's health plan. The group of credentialed providers is referred to as a Network or Panel and may consist of hundreds of providers. As used herein provider refers to a doctor or other health care provider, or groups thereof practicing together as a business entity. Each provider may belong to several Networks so that the provider can accept patients who subscribe to various insurance plans.
The insurers may additionally or alternatively manage care by paying a greater portion of the claim when the subscriber uses a preferred provider, or by requiring the subscriber to initiate care at the subscriber's primary care physician. After providing health services, the primary care provider or preferred provider submits a claim to the insurer.
When a primary care provider or preferred provider recommends surgery or special treatment outside the scope of services available at its office, the insurer, in a managed care system, requires that advance authorization be obtained through a process known as prior authorization or pre-certification. Prior authorization may also be required for some services provided by the primary care provider. If the proper authorization is not obtained beforehand, the insurer may deny coverage. The insurer may deny a claim for past treatment or a prior authorization for future treatment when the treatment is beyond the insurance coverage of the subscriber or not medically appropriate for the subscriber. Thus, under managed care, the insurer must carefully monitor the course of treatment recommended by the providers.
In operation, the managed care model requires constant exchange of large amounts of information between insurers and providers because the insurer tracks each subscriber's benefit plan, symptoms, diagnoses, treatment and other information to determine if the claims made by health care providers are covered and conform to actuarial guidelines of medically appropriate patent regimens. Confusion and delay in the processing of such information are frustrating to all parties involved--treatment is delayed to subscribers; payments are delayed to providers; and dissatisfied subscribers complain to their insurers and/or cancel their coverage. Ultimately, dissatisfied providers may opt out of the insurer's Network.
The potential for confusion and delay is heightened by the present limitations on the exchange of the information. In particular, each organization has a computerized system handling the particular requirements of the organization, but, unfortunately, these systems are not directly compatible. A subscriber enrolls in a health insurance plan, typically through the subscriber's employer, by providing demographic information to the health plan. These demographics, or enrollment data, are keyed into the insurer's computer system software application, referred to as a Healthcare Information System (HIS), and are then associated with a benefits package, eligibility information and Primary Care Provider (PCP) assignment. When the subscriber goes to a provider's office seeking health care, the subscriber must again provide the demographics to the provider who checks, by telephone or fax, the records of the insurer to verify eligibility. The provider manually enters these same demographics into their computer system, often referred to as a Practice Management System (PMS) application, consuming time and money and risking data-entry error. Another bottleneck in the exchange of information occurs when the provider determines that special treatment is required that must be pre-authorized pursuant to a utilization review. The provider prepares the prior authorization request and sends it to the insurer or a third party review agency by telephone, mail or fax. The insurer returns prior authorization approval or denial by the same inefficient, error-prone route.
The HIS system typically includes large, complex software applications costing from $300,000 to $1,000,000 and utilizes a proprietary database running on a midrange computer system such as IBM's AS/400. The providers typically use one of numerous, mutually incompatible PMS applications, many of which run on outdated Unix systems, although some are PC-based. Generally, each insurer's HIS is unique to that insurer and of the numerous PMS applications available, no single product has a significant market share. Each insurer deals with hundreds of providers and each provider deals with perhaps dozens of insurers. The differing operating systems and database structures within the applications prevent the direct transfer of information therebetween. The insurers and providers, each with their own separate island of information, are required to enter manually the same information repeatedly as the subscriber's case navigates among the islands of enrollment, care provision, prior authorization, claims, etc.
It is likely that these islands of information will persist despite the overall cost to the organizations as a whole because of each insurer's investment in their proprietary HIS software and databases and the competitive and non-standardized nature of the market for PMS applications. There are some integrated insurance and medical organizations which bring the islands of information under a one-world model where the insurer and all the providers work for one company and use common standardized data sets in all of their applications. This model, while potentially offering improved efficiency, is inadequate for two reasons. First, the subscribers still frequently require medical care outside the integrated compares either due to an emergency or specialized care that the benefits package covers. Second, this system is of no help to the many separate insurance and medical companies, which will persist for the foreseeable future in the free market. A need therefore exists for a system that allows the insurers and providers to continue to use their existing applications and, at the same time, reap the benefits of automatic exchange of insurance information.